


【宇龙】终身学徒

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *学徒北X烧烤师居*大约是美食作家在烧烤店被这家烧烤的美食（人）吸引成为学徒兼职老板老公的故事*就很普通的互动日常*很美味（字面意思上的美味





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *我也不晓得几篇能结束就先打个数字序号叭w

0

对于白宇来说今天是一个难得的休息日。

著名美食评论家，可以靠脸吃饭偏要真的靠吃饭来吃饭的青年美食作家，集美貌与才华于一身的热播美食节目主播——虽然没有超高的学历，白宇依然凭借着自己的能力取得了如今令他颇为满意的成绩。

只不过每天穿梭在各式各样的餐厅中，不免会感到厌烦——任谁成天山珍海味都会有腻的一天。

所以趁着今天是个周末，白宇给自己放了个假，一个人开车到了同事口中小有名气的红烩街，享受一下一个人的黑夜。

1

八月渐凉，刚下过的一场雨带走了入伏后最后一点暑气，但毕竟是夏天，现在已经七点过半，太阳却还沉在西边迟迟不肯下去。

白宇去过太多的大牌餐厅手工面坊全国连锁饭店，井然有序的上菜速度和无可挑剔的菜品卖相反而让长时间处于这种环境下的白宇有些想念小时候路边摊上此起彼伏的吆喝，还有刚从饭台上做好的油炸小吃透过夜灯的金黄。

之前总有人说红烩街是市井美食的聚集地，每当夜幕降临，那里就活了。

同事们也曾经给领导建议要去那里录节目，但总是因为那边的饭太过于随意不求卖相，和上电视的要求相去甚远，提议只能作罢。不过工作上不能去不代表日常不能去，三三两两同学聚会时那里的确是个好去处。

白宇家离那边有些远，从市中心开车到那边少说有一个小时的车程，要是像现在一样遇上晚高峰，那就得再加半小时了。他打了个电话给在红烩街附近住着的八爷商量了留宿的事情，二话不说就答应了。八爷是一个名字很霸气但实际上面相憨厚的小胖子，是白宇三年前做节目认识的厨师，手艺一流，尤其擅长陕菜，把身处异乡的白宇照顾得服服帖帖，两人关系还不错。

车里的广播在放另外一家美食节目，那是和白宇他们主攻方向刚好不同的一个小吃美食节目，专挑那些不怎么讲究但深得一片区域里人们喜爱的小众美食录，光烧烤就做了六期，更不用说什么炒粉一类的日常食品。如果说白宇他们做的是宴会首选，那么那家做的就是家常小食。平时在车上听一听就当做休闲娱乐，也算是换换口味。

“所以当我们不再满足于肉的香味时，对于让牙齿获得快感的欲望就会不断上升，王哥跟你说，今天带大家去的地方不仅能让你享受到烤架上肉和油脂完美融合的香，咀嚼时从牙齿到咬肌再到大脑的舒爽，甚至完全有可能，让你不吃，都感觉饱了。”

白宇一边等红灯一边笑这个解说小王不会讲话，什么叫不吃都饱了，这是怕去的人太多了还是这家店主太好欺负了，什么事都不知道就被黑了一把，真是可怜。

红灯一闪，面前的车队开始缓缓前进，习惯了等待的白宇也不急，跟着人家一点点往斑马线前挪动，倒是方便他稍微仔细地听一下今天广播的内容。

“要说起白龙烧烤的店主兼烧烤师傅兼收银员服务员，恐怕大家都有所耳闻。”

并没有。白宇心中暗想，自己一个在公司的方向把控下根本无法亲近普通生活，整天穿梭于让人不自在的大饭店里的美食主播，就算画风再接地气，终究只是表面上，接没接地只有他自己心里清楚。

“毕竟以红烩街区方圆一里路的范围内无人不知他大名的状态，我们现在排不上一把烤牛油也是意料之中的事，那么在这段时间我们就可以稍微等一下，说不定大家看看他就饱了，龙哥！看个镜头！”

操，信号不好。

车厢里瞬间就只剩下了滋滋的盲音，白宇也不知道他在气什么，虽然听广播本来就看不了视频画面，在听见那个叫龙哥的主人公要看镜头时信号断了后，白宇还是莫名觉得不甘。

那到底是个什么人呢？

过了这个红灯，路上就顺了许多，信号也恢复了。像许许多多不知道在追逐什么的青年一样，白宇也时常对自己的生活发出灵魂质问，想要的东西都紧紧攥在手里，却还是觉得空得慌，见过的人认识的人关系好的人在自己的人生之书上写下名字，却越积越多让人再也不想回头去翻，算来算去可圈可点的名字也就那么几个。马路两旁已经是星光点点，夜生活，这才正式拉开帷幕。

“所以我们到底什么时候才能吃到烤牛油啊龙哥？”

白宇抖了抖胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，从生理上第一个对那个浑身刺青成天泡健身房的小王撒娇表示接受无能。

“再等等吧，人有点多。”

声音还怪好听的。

白宇算了算时间，今天是8月4号，这个节目今天播的话那应该是一周前录的，刚好也是个周末，如果现在去的话人会不会有点多。

“大家可以看到，龙哥手里拿的就是今天我们要强烈推荐的烤牛油了！龙哥的烤牛油是红烩街一绝，来得晚还和我龙哥不熟的话根本没有吃上的可能性，是吧龙哥！”

“你不是美食主播吗你怎么废话这么多？”

确实，小王话确实挺多的，但是我话不多。作为大学播音主持系的双子星，白宇对小王的脾气掌握的一清二楚，原本自己和熟悉的人就从来不分界线，小王更是比自己还要不见外，四年舍友下来耳朵都要被磨出茧子来。白宇看了眼表，八点过五分，估计还有半小时就能到。

“大家可以看到，牛油呢其实是牛身上的肉，肥瘦相间的那种，在烤的过程中自己会渗出油来，整个会散发出一种浓郁的肉香，龙哥，你给咱说说你这牛油和别人的有啥区别呗。”

你可少说两句吧人家是你谁啊给你透露这个，都说了和别人不一样那不就是秘方吗，能告诉你就怪了。

“昂，就是，大家看这个火啊，它不能太大，太大，它会糊——哎呦你把这拿开小心给你烧了！”

看来这个龙哥有点单纯，机密都往外说。

连白宇自己都没意识到，自己已经开始为一个连名字都不知道更不可能知道长什么样的烧烤店师傅打抱不平了。

2

车行一小时三十五分钟，白宇到了红烩街，七拐八拐终于找到了那个和周围闪闪发光的LED闪光灯牌不一样的四个大字：白龙烧烤。

人是真的多。

店的规模其实不大，是露天烧烤摊，没有室内座位，外面大概摆放了十张塑料桌，可这顾客量明显不是十张桌子能承受的——自带板凳十人围一桌的，蹲着的，还有站着的，几乎人人手中都是长长的签子，有的还在往下滴油。

这种规模的火爆对于白宇来说是个巨大的视觉冲击，不仅仅是因为人太多，更主要是因为这家店和周围除了牌匾以外的格格不入——夜市，露天烧烤，人爆满，然而比旁边的拉面馆门口看起来还要干净，仔细一看那些挤作一团的人实际上也是排列有序——桌子摆放的间距很大，足够坐下自己加的板凳，而站着的那些人全都挤在烧烤架跟前。

怪不得到现在还没看到那位传说中的龙哥，合着被吃烧烤的给围了。

一个烧烤摊做到这种程度实属不易，白宇在心中默默为那个龙哥点了个赞。想找个地方坐完全不可能，但肉香混合着调料的气息，和啤酒的凉爽一起冲入鼻腔，让白宇决定直接去那群站着的人跟前碰碰运气。

还没走近白宇就感觉不太妙。

烧烤架周围围的人似乎并不是在一边等烧烤一边吃串儿，而是有人和店主起了争执。

白宇立马就想到了同事们在办公室经常讨论的夜市有黑社会啊向那些摊主收保护费啦不给钱就找事等等的严重的社会问题。

虽然不是个什么能打架的好手，但好歹是个183的西北小伙，像周围那些吃着人家的饭还不帮人家的忙的人所做出的事不是白宇的风格。

他听见那个龙哥的声音：“你喝多了能不能不要在这里耍无赖？”

然后就听见一个不怎么清醒的声音含混道：“小龙啊，你告诉哥，这烤韭菜，嗝，是干嘛的？”

白宇仔细思考了一下这话的意思，韭菜俗称……壮阳草？合着这找事儿的好这口？

也不怪白宇想太多，作为一个多年生黄金单身汉一直没找对象原因也无他，喜欢自己的自己接受不了，自己喜欢的接受不了自己，还不如以食为伴，好好享受一下生活，也少点烦心事儿。

听那人的语气大概和店主挺熟，也许是暗恋时间长了借酒壮胆想要一亲芳泽，虽然可能有可怜之处但怎么也不能强迫别人破坏别人的生活啊。况且醉了酒看谁都是美人，万一清醒了被人赖上要负责时才发现是啤酒滤镜太重，等到那时后悔可就来不及了。

那群人中传来的起哄声不绝于耳，怎么听都没有一个想正经解决问题的。抱着劝劝的心态白宇拨拉开人墙，却还没开口就愣住了。

眼前一个喝得醉醺醺的胡茬大汉正满面红光的站在烧烤架旁，胳膊上的刺青被烤架上的灯光打得变了色，却还是显得并不友好。那人手里举着一串烤韭菜摇摇晃晃，如若不是后面人拉着恐怕都要靠在火上，十分不清醒。而身旁两只手各拿了几十把肉串不断翻烤的烧烤师傅，竟然是个可能只有二十来岁的白白净净的男青年。

白宇被这反差击败了。

怎么想那个胡茬大汉也应该是那个手拿烤架不断吆喝的龙哥啊！

不过在飞溅的火花后面，那张不带一点油腻的脸却让白宇觉得可能自己才是刚刚一个半小时酒后驾车的人。烧烤是江湖，每个人都是男主，大侠和书生通常只一眼就能分辨个大概，行事风格也往往同外貌一样，一锤定音。可这龙哥分明不是按江湖套路出牌的那种。

身旁出言不敬的人还在张牙舞爪，肉串被火焰烫熟了发出滋啦的声响，起哄的声音如同魔音灌耳，环抱四周上下兼顾的屏障中央是那个青年，估计是站的时间太长汗已经顺着雪白的脖子往短袖领子里流，听多了旁边人调戏意味明显的荤话让他的耳朵染上了红晕，大有向那张俊脸上蔓延的趋势。但炽热的烤架仍旧是他的一方天地，两只手还在不徐不疾的翻转着肉串，还会不定时拿来刷子往上涂着油和孜然，颇有一种众人皆醉我独醒的感觉，字面意思上的醉。

“那小龙你说，你看哥哥我需不需要吃这个补补啊？”

“我看你需要点一串猪脑补一补。”

没看出来这人还挺能应对这种突发状况，还有点小幽默。

白宇觉得这大约不需要自己帮忙，眼前这出戏就像是一个刚上社会的毛头小子冲着阅历丰富的大师挥空拳——白费力气，即便大师纹丝不动，也伤不了大师一分。

不过现在他基本能理解那个胡渣大汉这种不那么雅观的行为了，至少说明审美没问题。要不是自己胃不太好喝不了多少，不然在这里醉酒恐怕要比那个醉汉还要过分一些。

3

白宇毕竟是个小有名气的公众人物，出现在这种吃饭的地方一般人不会觉得他是来自己吃饭的。围在烤架旁的凑热闹的有人注意到了他，就赶紧招呼人把路让开，还不忘提醒正在往切好的茄子上打鸡蛋的店主：有人来录节目了。

空气中的焦糊味伴随着热气阵阵升起，现在却多了一股腥香，剖开的水茄子被连皮摊在炭火上，刚打进去的鸡蛋清几乎是瞬间就和茄子的汁水混合在了一起，咕噜咕噜的声音在嘈杂的环境里竟也让人无法忽视，甚至忍不住想让肚子跟着这声音也叫两声。

店主没抬头，胡茬醉汉倒是抬头了，没人拉着他靠惯性往前一趴，刚好靠在烤架一角悬挂灯泡的铁棍上，手不小心撑上烤架的边，那块儿没火，但肯定也很烫，没受住哇的一声就跳了起来，灯泡也随着他的动作晃了晃。

然而店主依然在翻他的茄子。

那人眯着眼伸了伸脖子，好像是要看清楚是哪个人坏了他的好事，白宇也不怵他，专门走近给他瞧。

不得不说如果忽略他喝了酒后不怎么好看的神情，这人的长相在普通人里还是很出挑的，只可惜染了太重的烟火气，熏得他从眉头到眼底全是酒精也掩盖不了的叛逆，说话时咧开的嘴角仿佛也在宣泄着对社会的不满，唯独口口声声说的美人和美酒能麻痹躁动的神经。

“你哪位啊你，没看见你哥我正和美人说话呢吗？”

“你就不能少说两句？吃点肉能堵上嘴不？”

醉汉刚要继续冲白宇说什么，就被店主伸来的一把尖椒烤脆骨截胡。

害，看来人家是一对儿给那儿调情呢，自己还真是多管闲事。

—————TBC—————


	2. Chapter 2

4

大约是被刺激了鼻腔的爆辣醒了酒，那人终于舍得从烧烤架上爬起来，迷离的眼神从铁签子的尖端一点逐渐扩散，才让周围人不至于在他的斗鸡眼下笑出声来，自觉失了态地摇摇头走出了人群，没走两步还是试探着回来，从老板的手里拿走了那一把肉，被周围人的嘘声臊得上了头，愣是把本就喝的酩酊大醉的脸弄成了深红色，一副憋急了的样子，还不忘皱紧眉头装作警告，环视四周才一屁股坐在最近的塑料椅子上，手搭在椅子背上竟就这么睡着了。

忽然安静下来的烧烤摊让食客们有些不知所措——

看看店主，刚从手边的调料盒里抓了一把葱花把灌了鸡蛋的茄子爆出香气，已经抹上蒜蓉辣酱的红配上提升气味的绿正用艳丽的色泽勾动蠢蠢欲动的味蕾；再看看那个胡茬大汉，可以说是醉的不省人事，被店主怼了一句反倒扑灭了他最后一点精力，全身瘫倒在椅子上，塑料腿都有了一丝歪斜，让人有些担心他是否会这样滑下来，唯独抓着铁签子的那只手直挺挺的立在桌子上，少说有十根刚烤好的肉串还滋啦着油花，肉里渗出来的油滴从签子顶滑下，热度让串在中间的线椒圈混合着油香传得更远，再沿着铁签子下滑，落入那人紧攥的手心，被从鼻腔勾起的对食物本能的欲望也在此戛然而止，毕竟除了老板，大约不会有人敢从喝醉了还睡着了的老虎手里抢东西。

好像无论哪个都不是能打扰的人。

夹杂在人群中的白宇反倒没那么扎眼了，有了更亲近的角度去肆无忌惮的观察眼前这个青年。

要说这人的的确确是一眼看上去就让人觉得舒服的类型，在白宇看来甚至可以说是惊艳，仔细想来大概更多的原因只是预期和实际的不对等。人对什么都总有预期，而实际情况要么不如预期要么超乎预期，结果自然不是大失所望就是惊喜连连。

比如在来的路上白宇就已经在脑海中摹画了这个龙哥的形象——烧烤师傅嘛，那肯定年龄挺大的，不然没经验，做出来的东西也不会有人喜欢。其次呢还得长得彪悍一些，拿着肉串和炭火打交道的人总得被油烟熏出点岁月的痕迹，就算油腻似乎也不是什么意外的事；而他声音听起来很温和，那大概会是和八爷一样脾气好的角色——总之不应当是眼前这个看起来像是刚大学毕业没多久的大小伙。

而当白宇真真切切看到老板本人时又产生了另一种预期——温和的小伙子，可能还有些腼腆，大学刚毕业吧，应该还没女朋友，毕竟看着不像是那种擅长和人打交道的类型，可能还不喜欢说话——总之也不应当是眼前这个拿着几十串烤肉在烤架上排山倒海的烧烤老板，还三言两语就让一个醉汉闭了嘴。

也不知道这算是惊喜还是惊吓。

5

大概是周围安静得过于久了，老板终于抬起了头，在向四周张望的时候看到了正在端详他的白宇。

不得不说那双眼睛实在长得过于标致，以至于两人视线一对上白宇就像是烫着了一样别过头去，余光却忍不住留在原地：那人好像有一些的惊讶，转瞬即逝后却只剩下了江湖气息浓厚的笑意盈盈。

“你好，请问想点些什么呢？”

“啊，我是白宇。”

话刚出口就听见那人把烤好的茄子起了盘，浓厚的汤汁还咕咚着泡，带着已经皱了的皮来回晃动，一秒完成的装盘还没看清楚就被扑面而来的鲜香吸引了全部注意力，从眼前鼻子尖划过。

“八号桌的烤茄子来拿一下！”

那人擦了擦手，脸上是无奈的笑容，“好了，我现在知道你是那个美食评论家了，那么白先生，你想点些什么呢？”

白宇突然觉得小王在广播里说的事情不无道理——秀色可餐尽管不是这么用的，却在字面上十分符合眼下的状况。可他又觉得小王是在糊弄听众——他现在只想让眼前这个烧烤师傅给他多做几个菜。

“那烤牛油还有吗？”白宇露出牙齿向他展示出了自己的招牌笑容，“我听说你这儿的烤牛油特好吃。”

“你就不想知道我叫什么吗？”但那人并没有直接回答问题，反倒像白宇刚刚一样答非所问，只不过白宇展现出的慌乱和不知所措反映出他不过是一时口误，而那人嘴角勾起的笑容则实实在在给白宇了一个暴击——狡黠的狐狸找到了他想捉弄的人类。

“我是朱一龙，白龙烧烤的老板，今年三十岁，很高兴认识你。”

6

早都擦干了的手嫩条条的抽出来，白宇只觉这人的所有配置都让自己不可思议，却还是赶忙捉住了面前的手，怕呆久了会让人觉得自己怠慢。

“朱师傅你好你好，我办公室同事整天上班时说你。”

“没听说过我很正常，”那人从盆里捞出一个削好的土豆切成片，拿竹签子串起来，“你要是知道我，就不会像刚才一样了，不用觉得不好意思。”

白宇第一次觉得一个人灵气大的很，明明一字一句针针见血，甚至可以说是不留情面，却一点没有咄咄逼人的气势，相反还多了一些俏皮，因为刚开始那点小插曲带来的距离感瞬间就消失的无影无踪。

但仔细一看还是被白宇发现了藏在夜色中的一点红——有了暗黄色路灯的掩护，有的人就可以假装一点也不害羞还能强装健谈了。

原本只是来尝尝手艺，白宇却对这个各个方面都有点意思的老板产生了浓厚的兴趣，性格里的探索精神使然，他觉得说不定能交个朋友。

或许是感受到了白宇过分直接的目光，又或许是因为白宇并没有接下自己鼓起勇气说出的那句半开玩笑的话，看似专注于向土豆片上刷水的烧烤师傅实际已经红到了耳朵尖，连动作都好像没刚才那么潇洒，有些机械的抬臂再落下。

而目光的主人则在此时才注意到了他有些粗壮的大臂，以及温润如玉的脸上有些不合风格的笑纹，忽而想起——这个人竟然比自己还要大。

再次感叹了一遍这个人有如矛盾体一般的存在，白宇这才想起回话，没有了一开始对对方的畏惧，他一点不见外的往烤架旁挪动了几步，从兜里掏出一把折叠的小扇子，带些讨好意味的给朱一龙扇了扇，近距离面对那双疑惑时还会眨两下的眼睛也只是一秒的愣神，绝对不会像看见的第一眼一样落荒而逃——毕竟就算朱一龙是狐狸，白宇也不会是一窍不通的书生。

“那个那我就叫你龙哥，行吗龙哥？”

“你都这么叫了你还问我干嘛？”

白宇听到这人没有明显拒绝意思的回答手上不自觉的加快频率扇了两下，却被人一个眼神制止，因为这样会把烤炉里的火加大。

还没收手就感觉脚被人踩了一下，本以为是有人没注意，却不想竟是被死死地踩住，半点挪不开。

先不说脚上这双AJ 是多贵买下来的，就这力度也不是他的脚背能承受的重量。

低头一看才发现躺在旁边椅子上的那个醉鬼把脚后跟整个搭在了自己的脚背上，不知是有意识还是没意识的碾着，完全没有要抬脚的意思。

7

没来由的想找朱一龙评评理，刚要发作却又想起两人刚刚虐狗一般的表现，白宇觉得这样做也只会是自讨没趣，胳膊在空中划了两下默默放下，不动声色的把脚抽出来向旁边挪了两步。

“这是阿龙。”

朱一龙的声音冷不丁从土豆片噼里啪啦的声音中响起，白宇反应了半天才意识到他是在说那个醉汉。

“我二十岁刚出头来这边做烧烤，呆了没几天他就带着他的小弟来找事。”

他手里的动作并没有因为说话停下来，胳膊上的肌肉线条在白色t恤下忽隐忽现，白宇点点头示意他继续。

“然后我就和他打了一架。”

“结果呢？不打不相识了？”

那人一副不问不说的样子让白宇有些好笑，或者说一个愣头青小子和一群地痞流氓打架，这怎么听也像是一个笑话。

“知道为什么现在我这里只有塑料桌椅吗？”

朱一龙往炉子里不知道泼了些什么，火焰倏地升起来，火光瞬间照亮了周围一大片地方，颇有一种围炉夜谈的感觉，但白宇却被他突然转变的话题问得一愣。

“这不是小摊的标配吗？”

“当然不是，”八九串土豆片被火苗浸没，又被迅速的拿起来，没有一丝焦糊，“在那次打架之前，我本来配的是木头板凳。”

“嗯？”

“他从医院出来就不干了，说要给我打下手，还说他就叫阿龙了。”

白宇看着他一脸得意的把鸡脚从辣桶里捞出来，只觉得他那个本来很腼腆的笑容就像是电影里大反派的表情，连混着芝麻的辣椒酱都有种恐怖片自带的特效，让他不禁打了个寒战。

所以现在开始去健身还来得及吗？

或者说那张两年前办的只用了一次的会员卡现在还能续费吗？

——————TBC——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初步接触居老板的白叔觉得很迷  
个浓眉大眼的  
怎么还有几副面孔  
不过没关系白叔  
每一副都会是让你痴迷的面孔呢  
还有这个醉汉  
没错他确实是来搞笑的www

**Author's Note:**

> 是当时写旨味时一直想扩写的文  
没错我就是美食片的重度爱好者  
所以这次就让老白同志到红烩街吃烧烤啦  
之后他将光荣的走上拜师学艺之路  
就很普通的互动日常  
很美味  
字面意思上的美味  
有什么喜欢吃的烧烤菜品可以说  
我之后可以让居居做给你…看（bushi  
食用愉快吖www


End file.
